


THE BABYSITTER {lashton}

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*</p><p>'hello, this is luke hemmings.' 'hello luke? um, your the baby sitter right?' 'yeah, thats me.' 'i was wondering if you could babysit my kid...'</p><p>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD BY USER @eskimuke  
> IT HAS SINCE BEEN DELETED AND POSTED ON HERE.
> 
> MISTAKES ARE INCLUDED, CAN'T BE BOTHERED EDITING.

*

luke had nearly face planted several times to get to the phone that morning. it was kind of his own fault but he hated to admit that, so he blamed it on his dog scruffs. then again, how can a dog leave piles of dirty clothes exactly in the place where luke would step. then again, how could luke do that? oh right...

because hes luke hemmings. and the world hates luke hemmings.

either that or hes just a massive clutz, much like his friend harry, but not to the extent becauseharry could probably be the only human being to actually slip over a banana peel, whilst knowing its exact placing.

and to think, no one thought it was possible until it happened. but that was a story for another time.

right now luke was gently knocking on the door to someones house, luke was pretty sure his name was ashton or something.

the door opened within seconds to reveal a man with short curly hair and green eyes dressed in a suit and tie.

'luke?' he asked in surprised.

'older than you thought, i know.'

'not the point, im sorry but i really need to go. her names audrey and shes in the lounge. i wrote a list on what you nee to do and where to find things, ill be back around ten.

and then he was in the car and leaving as luke stood their dumbfound for a couple of minutes before walking into the house, following the sound of the tv and finding a girl that looked exactly like the man he just met sitting down watching loony toons.

'hello...'

at the sound of lukes voice she looked up and smiled, giving him a toothy grin. luke estimated she must have been about four.

'hi, audrey.'

luke tried not to coo at her cuteness, instead introduced himself before audrey commanded that luke watch loony toons with her.

'bunny fave.' she said after a few moments and luke agreed with her before he found a sheet on what to do.

he read it and groaned, it seemed like a lot of to do for a... luke didnt even know how old she was.

'how old is audrey?'

'audrey five.'

luke smiled and nodded. it seemed like a lot to do for a five year old. then again he wasnt paying for it.

'food time.'

*


	2. Two

*

luke checked the list again as he double checked everything.

one) feed audrey.

two) dont bother about washing, ill do that.

three) get audrey to take a bath.

four) if you managed to succeed, get her into her pyjamas.

five) her bed times seven past midday.

six) check on her every half hour.

luke checked off everything once again. he had actually gone against what the man had said and done the dishes.

around ten, nearing ten past ten, the door unlocked, and luke in his half asleep state simply stood up and staggered along the hall, bumping into man.

'oh, sorry.'

luke stumbled back and looked at the man, the same one that had sprinted out the door hours ago.

'nah, sgod.'

lukes speech was a bit slow as he was starting to wake up again thanks to the lights.

'you okay?'

'yeah, yeah, fine.'

'how was she?'

'she was the best, shes sleeping right now and i did the dishes.'

'oh thanks, so no hassle?'

'none at all.'

'alright, thats excellent. so, youll be here same time tomorrow?'

'course, every day.'

'i really appreciate this mate.'

'its no problem, i dont do much and this is my job.'

'if you dont mind me asking, how old are you?'

'not at all, im twenty two.'

'im twenty four, my names ashton by the way, ashton irwin.'

'well hello ashton by the way ashton irwin, im luke by the way, luke hemmings.'

ashton chuckled slightly as luke smiled.

'alright, well ill see you tomorrow luke, and sorry for being so unprofessional before.'

'its really no problem ashton, i was running a bit late this morning.'

'alright, well goodbye, and thanks a heap.'

'alright, goodbye.'

*


	3. Three

*

'audrey, come on, its my turn to have you stay at my house.'

'no! wuke!'

'who is wuke?'

'its uh... luke...'

the woman turned around fast on her heels, eyes wide before she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized it wasnt ashton.

'hey, im mary, audreys mother and im just here getting audrey for the week...'

'um, yeah sorry but ashton said not to...'

'not to what? let me spend time with my own child? like he can do that.'

luke sighed as he went to fetch a piece of paper from the table, as depressing as it was, it was a restraining order.

'i think this is proof enough.'

'whatever, audrey still wants me in her life and thats all it takes, right baby, you still love mummy.'

instead, audrey went and clung onto luke, mumbling something about food that ashton walked in, back home from work.

'mary, what are you doing here?'

'luke invited me in, i mean, what else...'

'oh please, i was making a coffee and then i found her trying to pry audrey from her spot to take her away.'

luke scoffed and ashton simply rolled his eyes. he had needed to get a ton or work done that night and this was not what he needed. especially not in front of luke.

'whatever, im leaving.'

she then walked out of the door, but ashton knew she would be back. ashton simply sighed and slumped on the couch.

'audrey, you go cuddle dad and ill make tea, okay?'

ashton didnt hear anything, only foot steps before he felt his daughter trying to cuddle into his chest.

'you dont need to do that.'

but luke was already gone and ashton soon fell asleep, the papers still playing in his mind. he loved what he did, but it was becoming more and more hectic, not at all what it used to be. mind you, his life wasnt what it used to be.

*

ashton was awoken around an hour later by someone shaking him gently. he grudgingly opened his eyes only to see it was luke.

'ive made her tea, and yours is in the microwave and im going to go now...'

'alright, thanks.'

'see you tomorrow.'

'bye.'

and without even knowing ashton had fallen back asleep, audrey somewhere unknown.

*


	4. Four

*

luke continued taking care of audrey over the months while looking for a new, proper job. yes, he loved working and taking care of children, but he was also aware of how pedophile it looked when a man his age showed up to babysit little kids.

'what are you looking for?'

it was also obvious that luke had drawn some attraction to ashton, but he was leaving soon, so he tried to push those away. so he simply answered ashton with a shrug.

'looking for a job.'

'but you have a job?'

'babysitting cant be my job forever ashton.'

'do you need a higher pay, o-'

'i dont need anything ashton, i just need a new job. now go, your going to be late for work.'

as ashton walked out the door he sighed. he had feelings for luke and didnt really want to lose him, though he had to remind himself that they had each others phone number and could always catch up whenever.

though he didnt like the fact of trying to find a new babysitter for audrey, but it was more the fact that he wouldnt see lukes smiling face when he got home from work of before he left. it was many things the he would miss about luke, but he needed to stay professional, and thats what he was going to try.

back at ashtons house, luke had found a job that had suited himself quite well, working at a record shop. it wasnt the best of jobs but the pay was good and it was something practical so he was happy to find out he had gotten the job a mere hour later.

'wuke type?'

luke looked down at audrey and smiled in the slightest.

'wukes leaving for a while soon.'

'why?'

'because wuke has another job to go to.'

'leave me?'

'and your daddy.'

'but daddy like wuke, audrey like wuke.'

'wuke likes daddy and audrey also.'

if only audrey could realize the real meaning behind those words.

*


	5. Five

*

'so uh... i got the job...'

'oh... really?... i mean, thats fantastic... just fantastic...'

'so uhm... i start in a week...'

'well... thanks for the warning...'

'no problem, no problem...'

it had never been so awkward between luke and ashton before, and with audrey having a nap they couldnt avoid it.

'wanna get to know each other better?'

'why not.'

and so they boys spent the afternoon learning about each other, and it gave ashton the opportunity to ask a question that had been boggling his mind for a while now.

'sexual preference?'

'... gay...'

'uh, same.'

'are you mocking me?'

'only if your mocking me.'

luke stared at ashton for a bit before smiling at the man, asking another question and so on and so forth.

though most questions were completely random and unrelated because all that luke could think about was 'gaygaygayashtongaygaygay' and all ashton could think about was 'whatthefuckohmyfuckinggodhowhat?'

lets just say that most of their brains had gone haywire with the fact of the other person being gay. they were to wrapped in their own minds to notice the questions stop and audrey wake up. so luke got a hell of a fright when she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled in.

but as ashton looked on his brain moved onto another topic, 'one week left.'

*

a week later and ashton had taken time off work to spend it looking for another babysitter. it was either that or quit his job, which no. he did not want to do, but if he was that desperate then he had enough money left aside to last them a while.

luke was awfully quiet as audrey made them watch the movie 'frozen' yet again. luke already knew the plot off by heart, the lyrics to the songs and all to really need to pay attention.

ashton on the other hand just didnt care. the subtitles were on so if audrey ever asked him what a word would mean, he could just look on the screen.

as the movie ended, luke noted that he should leave. ashton nodded sadly and audrey gave him a tight hug, well aware that it might be a while before she saw him because luke was going on 'vacation.'

'well... we should catch up one day...'

'yeah... you could always come down to my work a-'

'and i have your number yeah...'

'right...'

ashton bit his lip as luke progressed towards the door. making a quick decision he walked up behind luke and when his hand was on the door, flipped him around and gave him a kiss.

*


	6. Six

*

luke didnt know how to feel for the next week or so. sadly for him, his new boss liam payne was a softie and a romantic.

'you know what you should do? you should get roses and just walk over their and confess your love for him.'

'i dont even know if he likes me though.'

'are you fucking serious?'

'what?'

'he kissed you. let me repeat that, love boy. kissed. luke.'

luke simply slapped away liams hand and sighed, knowing his friend was right.

'but hat about my job? i feel guilty for leaving audrey...'

'bring her here!'

'really?'

'i love children, absolutely love them.'

luke simply sighed as the doorbell rung. as liam smiled at the couple as luke didnt pay attention.

'hi!'

luke looked over the counter to find audrey smiling at him, dimples and all.

'audrey? wheres dad?'

audrey shrugged as luke sighed, getting out his phone and called ashton.

'hey?'

'are you missing a kid?'

'no...? shes with my sister...'

'well no, shes not. shes with me.'

'shit. where do you work? ill text her and say shes their.'

not even ten minutes later, a girl looking exactly like ashton walked through the door, eyes full of worry as she ran over to luke.

'audrey?'

'right through here.'

'aunta!'

'why did you run?'

'wuke.'

'okay... well... we need to go home now.'

'not leave wuke.'

'whose wuke?'

'me... its luke really but...'

'oh... well nice to meet you but we need to leave.'

'no, wuke.'

'audrey.'

'she can stay really, luke can drop her off later.'

luke glared at liam as the couple left the store. he mumbled a 'fuck you liam' to which liam laughed.

'are you sure?'

'yeah, its okay.'

and so audrey and liam smiled as ashtons sister left, leaving audrey to make a great first impression on liam.

*

as luke returned to drop audrey home, only ashton was home.

'hey, thanks a lot for this.'

'its okay, liam loved her and she wasnt leaving so...'

as audrey ran into her room to tell her teddies about her day, luke shut the front door and joined ashton in the kitchen.

'anything interesting happen?'

'i had to fire some people, you?'

'audrey had a near tantrum.'

'sorry...'

'its fine.'

the two chatted for a while until luke noted it was time to leave. he went into audreys room and kissed her forehead before joining ashton in the hallway.

'bye again.'

instead of saying bye, luke simple 'tripped' forward and planted a kiss on ashtons lips, ashton freezing before kissing back.

before things go too heated, luke pulled away and smiled.

'bye then.'

and with a wink he was gone.

*


	7. Seven

*

'wukeeeee!'

'yes hun?'

'wheres wiam?'

though she was ten, he still called luke 'wuke' and liam 'wiam', having not been very good at pronouncing her 'l's back then.

'im here darling.'

liam came out from the back room and audrey attacked him into a hug. she had a deep love for liam, her honorary uncle, but it wouldnt compare to her love for luke or ashton.

never ever.

'hey babe.'

'hey yourself.'

ashton greeted luke with a swift kiss on the lips as he smiled at his new husband, an by new it had been about three months.

they had shared one year of teasing kisses, two years and a bit of plucking up the corage to finally admit feelings and the rest was spent dating, until ashton asked luke the very important question of 'whats your wifi password?' whilst luke asked ashton the question of 'will you marry me?'

to be honest, ashtons question was far more important... in his own opinion anyway.

'did you give him the wifi password?'

'i laughed for ages, i think i stuttered it out somewhere in my laughter.'

'i still cant believe you did that.'

'i was more nervous than anything, and i really wanted the password.'

'your retarded.'

'you love me.'

'no i dont.'

'i want a divorce.'

'we need to get married first.'

'well when will that happen?'

'when you dont want a divorce.'

'but you hate me.'

'i know, but you have to love me.'

'makes sense.'

'not really.'

'no it doesnt.'

'okay.'

'... i still want a divorce.'

'well too bad curly kid, its not happening anytime soon.'

*


End file.
